


What needs to be said

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Set after chapter 207
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It's time to tell the truth
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	What needs to be said

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O que precisa ser dito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045831) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Doumeki took longer to get to the shop than Watanuki had expected, it took almost two hours after the call until Doumeki crossed the gates that separated the world from the shop and the world outside. Two hours for Watanuki to think and get angry and frustrated and realize clearly what needed to be done. Even though he had not fulfilled any wish, it had been one of the cases that had drained him most in recent years, because it had been the kind of case that had not only made him understand things about the client and the universe in general, but also things about himself.

When he finally appeared Watanuki said:

"Finally. You didn't get in the ambulance, right? ”

"No, you told me not to do that"

"But sometimes you're stubborn and don't do what I say"

"It took me a while because I had to go find the things you asked, here's the sake and the silk" Doumeki said, handing him a bag.

"Okay, here are the papers with the protective magic I mentioned, you should put them in the temple and your office, but it would be nice if you carried one or two with you all the time."

"I'll do it ... I knew that woman, she works at the university"

“I know, but let's not talk here on the porch”

"Why not?"

Watanuki ignored the question and headed toward his room inside knowing that Doumeki would follow him. Once there he stopped.

"I'll close the door, you will stay on the outside the and when I'm in we will talk"

"Why ?"

"Because if I see your stupid face I'll get angry and maybe change my mind and I need to say a few things without you ruining everything by being yourself"

Doumeki looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Yes, that face. Now stand on this side of the door and I will stand on the other and you will say nothing. ”

"If I don't say anything, it wouldn't be much of a conversation, would it?"

“Can you not be difficult and stubborn for one night? Please?"

"Ok"

"Good" Watanuki said and closed the door.

He could feel Doumeki leaning his back against the wood on the other side of the door and Watanuki soon did the same.

“Okay, so that woman she came here today, but only her soul, her body ended up stayinb behind that's why she was unconscious in front of the temple, I believe she'll be fine eventually. The reason she came to the shop to start is because she had a desire to be your girlfriend, she wanted you to fall in love with her. ”

"You didn't-"

“No, I didn't granted her wish, and I told you not to talk until I was done. Right back to the part before I was so rudely interrupted : I realized she couldn't afford the price, but it only happened today, this wasn't the first time she was here, it was the third. And the fact that she could see the store and get in here meant that there was something I could do for her, even if it was bad for her. One of the first wishes I saw Ms. Yuuko grant was for a woman who couldn't stop lying and she ended up being run over in front of me and this is just an example, I saw similar things happen other times and when I became the shopkeeper I fulfilled some wishes that didn't end well for the person, and I always felt guilty but I did because that's the job, fulfilling the wishes not judging whether the wishes are good or bad. But this time it felt different, instead of looking for a way of doing that would bring less pain to everyone involved, I kept looking for reasons not to do it. And I think the reason I didn't want to help her is because her wishes were in direct conflict with my own. I realized that I don't want you to be in a romantic relationship with anyone ” Watanuki paused, so much of him was screaming not to continue, because it was scary and stupid and would make everything change, but it had to be said "Or at least anyone except for me"

And it was done, and even not knowing what would come next, it felt good or at least right. He admitted to Doumeki and more importantly to himself and the world didn't explode, he was still there, and from what he could feel from the weight on the other side of the door, Doumeki was still there too.

"Can I talk now?" Doumeki asked.

"Yes. But you know I don't expect anything from you, and just because I don't want you to date other people doesn't mean you shouldn't do it if you want to, it's your life and I just thought I should give you the information I gave you and you should do what you want with that. Nothing needs to change if you don't want to, we can forget all that. And don't think I stopped thinking that you're a jerk, I particularly blame Yuuko-san and Himawari-chan for putting the idea in my head, well not Himawari-chan because she's a perfect angel of kindness that could never do anything wrong, but Yuuko-san knew very well what she was doing by making those stupi comments and- ”

The door opened making Watanuki almost fall off. And after rebalancing himself Watanuki said:

“You idiot don't open the door out of nowhere! I was leaning against it, I almost fell on the floor. Okay ... well I suppose you want to talk about it, so let's talk. So say what's on your mind ”

"I don't want to talk"

And then Doumeki was on him, his hands, his mouth, every bit of skin seeming to want to be in contact with his body somehow. When his mouth was finally free since Doumeki's mouth was not on his anymore but on his neck, Watanuki said:

"Damn you go fast"

“Twelve years is not fast”

Twelve years, so basically since they started hanging out. Watanuki was a little curious about exactly when Doumeki considered the beginning of those twelve years. But that would have to wait, at least once he had to admit without any reluctance that Doumeki was right, now was not the time for talking.


End file.
